


Secret No More

by Freedom4Larry



Series: What Happened Here? [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aggressive spain, Crying, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of cheating, sad lovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: Confrontion of the secret by Antionio. An accused Lovino returns to his lover, telling said lover that Antonio and Feliciano knows. What will happen next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the longest wait. School is chaos but I hope to get more of the series out and hopefully finish it fully. Thanks for reading and feedback would be awesome.
> 
> WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE USED. MENTION OF NAZI.

     Lovino had left early this morning. It's been over two weeks since the news of Feliciano disappearance. No news came from Gilbert since he left the pub that one night. Francis had said that he had no idea what was going on but he would give support to his Spanish friend. Antonio appreciated that. He hasn't told Lovino that he knew but he couldn't avoid it forever. Antonio knew where he went this morning. He don't even have to look to know that he's laying in the bed of his brother's boyfriend while his brother is missing. It's sickening to think that they could still do that when Feliciano is missing.

     After Lovino left this morning, Antonio decided that he would wait for him to come home. He would tell him. The rage and anger were eating at him. I gave our relationship everything and he leaves it to go fuck around with someone he 'supposedly' hated, Antonio angrily thought. It makes him sick to his stomach to even think of the two of them. I can't even be in the same room as Lovino now, he thought disgustedly. I can't stand to look at his face and know. I can't do anything but wait for him to get here so I can tell him that his little secret is exposed.

     Antonio spent the hour that Lovino was gone sitting on the couch. Anger boils beneath the surface as he stared at the wall. He goes over everything, everything that he had ever done for and with Lovino. He tried to find fault in what he did, what reason that Lovino could have found to decide to throw his love away. Antonio can't find anything by the time that the front door opens. Antonio hears Lovino drop his keys in the little dish beside the door and hear the thud of his shoes being kicked off. When he walks through the doorway, he seems surprised to see Antonio sitting there.

     "Have fun?" Antonio's voice is void of emotion as he stared at the wall. He had no desire to look at Lovino yet. Antonio could see him out the corner of his eye though. He could see the look of confusion on his face. Almost made him smile.

     "What the hell are you talking about, Bastard?"

     "You two are lower than scum. No wonder Feliciano left. Cheers to him. He didn't have to deal with this."

     Lovino shifted, still confused and slightly angry now," What do you mean?! You're making no sense!"

     A almost cruel laugh escapes the Spaniard. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I hope you're happy and I give you my best of wishes. I just want you out."

     Now Lovino was flaming angry because he had no idea what the hell Antonio was talking about. Everything about this moment was rubbing him wrong. Why wouldn't Antonio look at him? Why was he talking crazy nonsense?

     "Out?! You're not making sense," Lovino almost screamed as he said this.

     "Oh I'm making perfect sense. Take you shit and leave. You can go live with the German bastard. At least you can then jump his dick whenever and not have to sneak around to do it." This time Antonio looked at him. He wanted to watch as Lovino realized what he just said.

     Color seemed to drain from Lovino's face. Shit, Lovino thought. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

     "I-" Lovino started but Antonio interrupted him. "No. Get your shit and get out. Now."

     "Please let me explain," Lovino stepped forward but Antonio stood and pointed a finger at the Italian, a dark look filling the fallen empire's eyes. "You listen here you filthy bitch. Go be a whore to the Nazi bastard and leave me the hell alone. I hope you regret what you did to your brother. I wonder how he feels about this."

     Lovino looked even paler. "He knows? You told him?"

     Antonio took three steps away from the Italian, who stood frozen. "No. He found out after me. Most likely walked in on your little fuck fest."

     "How did-"

     "How did I find out?" Now a cruel smile does spread across Antonio's face. "You happened to butt dial me during your little field trip. I knew where you were. Just didn't know why until I got the call. Now if you would be so happy to oblige me, I won't ask another time, get your things and get out."

     This time Lovino did obey. He disappeared into the bedroom, returning with a bag and red eyes. He stopped to try to plead his case to Antonio one last time, but the Spaniard turned his back to him. The Italian broke down in sobs, choking as he cried.

     "Please," begged Lovino,"please Antonio. I love you. I love you and only you. Please don't do this."

     Antonio merely went to the hallway and grab Lovino's keys. He took the house key of before handing the keys to the red-faced Italian. He said nothing as he left the room, opting to sit in the guest room. He heard Lovino plea before leaving. The Spaniard sighed and hung his head. How? How did this end up this way?

 

 

     Ludwig opens the door to a red faced and crying Lovino. He grabs the Italian and wraps him into his arms. He tries his hardest to console the man as he leads him to the couch and sits, the Italian on his lap. He rubs his back, rocking him to calm him down. Lovino stops with the heavy sobs for a minute to clear his throat.

     "They know."

     The two words that stop Ludwig's heart. Lovino is looking at him with red, puffy eyes when he looks at him. "They?"

     "Antonio and Feliciano."

     It feels like Ludwig's heart his stuck in his throat.

     "Antonio said that I butt dialed him one day that I was here. (Hic) Said Feliciano walked in." Lovino can't hold the tears back and breaks out in sobs again. It makes sense now to Ludwig. He couldn't get ahold of Feliciano. Couldn't find him. Nothing. Almost as if the Italian had disappeared from the Earth.

     Ludwig, taking Lovino’s face between his palms, looks at Lovino, who looks so much like his brother that it pains Ludwig to look into his eyes. “Lovi we are going to find Feliciano. We are going to clear everything up. I will be here for you because I love you. But I also love your brother and we can't just forget about him. We WILL find him, even if it's the last thing I ever do.”


End file.
